Far Away and Long Ago
by sma erDnIy lnO
Summary: She remembers when they were all alone except for each other. She remembers the cold, and a time before, when it was warm. Mostly though, she remembers these strange men coming, and the snow being stained red.


_Author: Only In Dreams_

_Beta: wishIwereanime_

_Inspired: Once Upon a December-Belarus from pianomansoul on Youtube_

_I own nothing._

_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember..._

It was cold. It was always cold, and always had been. Snow falling, ice freezing and the sun never seeming to do its job properly.

But there was life.

Life in the bears, foxes and various creatures that somehow survived. That scavenged and killed and painted the freezing snow red. Life that did everything it could to survive.

At least they tried.

_And a song, someone sings, Once upon a December..._

There had always been the three of them, no matter what happened. They traveled their lands together, from brother's cold tundra, to her slightly warmer lands-not by much but it was more. To her elder sister's even warmer climate. But they were long treks, and the three of them tried to stay near the middle child, the only brother.

Once upon a time there was another, someone older who offered better memories, a lullaby in the night to soothe dreams of cold and hate. But only faint memories remained, and only she remembered the sweet song.

In the end, did these useless memories matter?

_Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm._

They held each other tight when the new people came. The people who looked like them but weren't the same. Who felt the cold and died from it, instead of just having to bear it. Who, after some years, passed away until there was nothing but bones on the ground.

They held each other tight when they rode strange animals, pushing through the snow and settling. When large buildings were built, palaces made and these strange people settled, settled until they were their people. Their own people to watch over and maybe protect.

But they could not protect these new people from each other.

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memories..._

The snow was painted a new shade of red as armies fought. Swords clashed, and the darting figures seemed to almost dance. It hurt, every person who fell hurt them, they could feel as each life was lost.

Time passed, and new battles were waged, each leaving them as breathless as before. Until they were separated, until they were forced to change.

_Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember..._

They were given new names; Ukraine, Soviet Union or Russia, and her name: Belarus. Taken away, their lands were split, and no longer were they able to visit their siblings. No longer could they wander each others' lands without being attacked.

Time passes, sometimes they're together, sometimes not. New countries visit, some staying with her older brother as she's slowly shut out. The need to turn it all back, back to when they were always cold but together, lingers in her mind.

Wars come and go, with the need getting stronger. Finally a large war, involving all of them. Her brother is in pain; so many of his people dying yet more are being sent. He hides it all with a smile. When she is near he hides from her, yet her wishes are simple.

If they can't be together as they used to be, what if they are married?

_Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember..._

It will be different, but they would be away from the war, the pain, the heartaches of their people dying. No more snow being painted red, no more nuclear weapons as threats. Perhaps if they are together, then their older sister will join them also? Ukraine loves them, she knows this. They could all be together again, as they once where.

As they should be.

_And a song, someone sings..._

Then maybe it all wouldn't be for nothing. Her brother wouldn't have so much of that blood on his hands. Her sister wouldn't be so cold for being so poor. She wouldn't be feeling her mind crack as time goes on, losing whatever of the lullaby that might be left.

At the beginning for them, it was always cold. Cold snow, a cold life.

Please let it not end that way, let them feel warmth.

Please, she no longer wants to feel alone.

_Once Upon a December..._


End file.
